Visual media producers may provide commercial transaction opportunities to viewers of the content while a viewer watches the presented media, such as a film, a television (TV) show, a video, or other visual media. Viewers may see products while watching visual media content that they are interested in purchasing or about which they simply want to get more information to help them make a purchasing decision. It many situations, it may be difficult for the viewer to find the product information.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.